I See Thestrals
by FallenAngelOfInnocence
Summary: Yay! Its back up! Kate is funny, sarcastic, up-beat, and harbouring a dark secret. And all the while she's wondering: Who IS that gorgeous blond haired boy?


                A/N: This is not my first DM fic, although it may be the first that I've posted. This was started before the fifth book was released, so if anything is incorrect or does not follow the book, that's why. The only people I own are Kate and Sassy. Other than that, enjoy!! And please r&r!!:A/N

                " Are you positive you have everything you need?"

                " I'm positive, Mum. Really. How many times must I explain that to you?"

                " Sorry dear, it's just that this is your first time away from home and I'm going to miss you very much."

                " It's okay, Mum, really. I'll be fine." Kate rubbed her mom's shoulder in comfort and smiled as the whistle blew, signaling that the Hogwarts Express was leaving. It was her first year there, but she was transferring from her school back home, so she would be starting her fifth year. " Bye, Mum." She leaned forward and kissed her mom's cheek.

                " You're sure you'll be okay? If you need anything..." Sassy ran a hand through her long, red hair. 

                " I know, Mum. I know." Laughed Kate. " Now please! Let me go! I'll be late! And don't worry, look!" Kate reached into her purse and pulled out a black kitty-cat-ears headband. " See? I have my lucky kitty ears. I'll be fine!"

                " Okay, okay." Smiled Sassy, as her daughter placed the ears on her head. " Bye, Hunz." Sassy ran her hand through her daughter's ebony curls and kissed her quickly on the cheek before waving her off onto the Hogwarts Express. 

                Kate ran all the way the very back of the train, to the very last car. She leaned out the window and waved as Sassy, her mom, became a small red dot in the ever growing distance. She sighed, closed the window and popped down into the seat. She let out a surprised yelp when she noticed she was not alone. There was someone else in the car with her. He looked about her age, with very untidy black hair, glasses, and deep emerald eyes. " Hello." He said quietly. 

                " Hello to you to. Do you usually sit all by yourself in the back of a train waiting for innocent young victims to walk in just so you can scare the pants off them?" Kate asked quickly. She was a little shaken. Hell, he'd scared the piss out of her. The boy smiled.

                " Only on Mondays." he said. Kate wasn't very impressed. 

                " Well, do train-riding-failed-comedians have names?"

                " Ouch." The boy reached over to her with his hand. She reluctantly took it. " Harry. Harry Potter."

                " Kate Milfay."

                " Kate what?!"

                " Milfay. M-I-L-F-A-Y."

                " Oh, good."

                " Why?"

                " I thought you said Malfoy."

                " Who's Malfoy?"

                " A stupid git whose only love is his reflection."

                " Speaking of reflections, seen one lately? Because you hair could use a good comb."

                " Really?"

                " Really."

                " Nice ears."

                " Fuck you too."

                " No, really."

                " That had better have been a compliment."

                " Meaning?"

                " Meaning if it wasn't, I'll take your face and-"

                " Pestering the new students Potter? Now, now. We both know that's my job." 

                Kate looked up to see another boy, about her age as well, with bleach-blond hair and silver eyes. He was already in his school robes, and she noticed the patch of his house was green with a silver snake. Below it was a green badge with a shiny silver 'P' on it. Behind him stood two other extremely large boys. " And you are?" She asked.

                " Draco Malfoy." The boy smiled slyly. 

                " Ooh, so _you're _Malfoy." Said Kate. The boy raised his eyebrows. 

                " You know me?" He smiled. 

                " Oh, of course! I've heard all about you." She lied. " By the way Harry, you're right." Harry gave her a confused look, and she tried desperately not to smile. " He does look a bit like a troll from this angle." Draco shot Harry a death look. 

                " Oh, really?"

                " Really." Said Kate cheerfully. It was going to be a little while, so she might as well have some fun. " He also said that you remind him of a banshee in a dress." Now she had to smile because the look on Draco's face was priceless. " Does the 'P' really stand for 'prat'?" She asked. She could hear one of the large boys crack his knuckles. " Well, good day." She smiled. And with that, she stood and pushed past Draco into the corridor, closing the door behind her. She opened the door to the next compartment and found the room empty. She looked all around just to make sure. She didn't want any more unnecessary 'surprises'. She slipped inside and slid the door shut behind her. She hopped down in the seat beside the window and leaned her head on the cool glass. She began absently playing with the silver cross that hung around her neck. It hung on a thick black chord and she wore it everywhere. Her older brother gave it to her, before he left to go traveling with a few of his best friends. That was six years ago. He wrote to them every week and was always in touch. He sent them gifts every now and then and came to visit on special occasions. Kate smiled at the memory of her brother, before deciding that she had better get her robes on. She went into the corridor, back into the other compartment and found it empty. She smiled and quickly changed into her robes. There was no patch on them yet and she couldn't wait to find out what house she'd be in. She sat down beside the window and began absently playing with her cross again. Just then, the door slid open. Kate looked up and smiled. " You."

                " Me." Leaning on the door panel stood Draco, smirking, and behind him stood the two large, plump boys looking very bored, and - though Kate didn't know how - hungry. Draco walked across the compartment with the grace of a cat, and sat down directly across from Kate. The two larger boys sat down beside him. Draco was staring at Kate with a sly smile. She gave him a cute smile in return. 

                _He's obviously popular, he's got power over people, he's quick-witted, and devastatingly sexy. I'm definitely falling into the right crowd. " Where's Harry?"_

                " Four compartments up with his posse."

                " His posse?"

                " His fan club, his extra shadows, whatever you want to call them."

                " Who are they?"

                " Why do you want to know?"

                " So I know where to aim my spit balls."

                This caused Draco to not smile at her, but grin mischievously. " Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

                " And you hate them because...?"

                " One of them is a dirt bag son-of-a-muggle-loving-wanker, and the other is the teacher's pet mudblood."

                " I see."

                " It's worse really."

                " And why is that?"

                " They were snogging when we chased Potter inside. It was disgusting."

                " Oh, why? Pig/weasel porn not your style?"

                " Actually I prefer-"

                " Never mind!"

                " But anyways, it really was disgusting. Revolting really. I think I'm scarred for life. I'll have nightmares all school year." 

                " Yay for you."

                " I'm serious! They look like two love-struck pompous gits who can't keep their hands off each other. It's pitiful. I mean honestly, they're in the same god damned house. They don't have to show their bloody animal attraction in public. Really! It's a disgrace to wizards _and _mudbloods."

                " What a way to put it. Did you practice that?"

                " Very funny."

                " Well it could have been worse."

                " It was. The Gryffindor quidditch team was in the next compartment."

                " I take it Herm, Potty and Weasel are in Gryffindor?"

                " Yep."

                " Good. Now it will look normal if I launch spit balls at them."

                " You don't have a patch and I don't remember ever seeing you around before. Are you a first year?"

                " Do I look like a first year?"

                " No, actually, you look like a fifth year."

                " I am."

                " That doesn't explain the absent patch."

                " Transfer student."

                " So _you're _the transfer student." Said Draco with a sly smile.

                " That's me." Kate winked.

                " You're going to fit in just fine. You're a natural born Slytherin."

                " I take it that's your house?"

                " Only the best."

                " Indeed."

                " What's that supposed to mean?"

                " Nothing. Why?"

                " No reason."

                " Really?"

                " Really." Kate stared hard into Draco's gray eyes and he stared back equally hard into her own gray eyes. They remained this way for a few moments, before the door slid open again. They both looked up to see a rather chubby boy with choppy brown hair. 

                " What do you want Longbottom?" asked Draco coldly. 

                " We've arrived." Said the boy quickly, before running back down the corridor. Draco looked at the two large boys and nodded. They quickly stood and hurried out the door. After Longbottom, Kate assumed. 

                " Who was that?" She asked. Draco turned back to her. 

                " Neville Longbottom. Another goody-goody Gryffindor."

                " I see. And the two hippos that went after him?"

                " Crabbe and Goyle."

                " Your pets?"

                " I guess you could put it that way. Shall we?"

                " I'm fine on my own thanks." Said Kate as she stood to leave. She was almost out the door with her trunk when Draco spoke.

                " I never got your name." 

                Kate thought for some odd reason that he sounded hopeful. She turned to look back at him and smiled. " Kate." And with that she pulled her trunk into the corridor and left. 

                " Definitely a Slytherin." Draco mumbled pleasingly to himself, before leaving the compartment as well, a sly smile crawling across his pale lips.

*              *                *

                As everyone flooded out of the Hogwarts Express, Kate noticed a tall, extremely large man waving a lantern around and calling for all first years. She hurried over to him and tapped his arm. He looked down at her curiously. " Can I help ya?" He asked.

                " I hope so. I'm new but I'm not a first year." Kate explained. 

                " New but not a firs' year? That is odd…"

                " I'm Kate Milfay, the transfer student."

                " Malfoy?!"

                " For heavens sake, no! Not Malfoy, _Milfay_!"

                " Oh, Milfay! I see! The transfer student you say? Well then, yeh bes' be comin' with me in the boats with the other firs' years." He answered and went back to calling the first years. 

                " Yay me." Kate drawled, rolling her eyes with a sigh. The moment they stepped into the boats, they began moving across the water. Across the black lake loomed the giant stone castle that was Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.  " Fun, fun." Mumbled Kate as the boy behind her yelped because the boat gave a sudden jolt. 

A/N: It's slowly coming together, but I'm still working on it. The plot of the fifth book may change a bit due to the fact that I've added my own character, but I'll try not to change it too much. Anywho, please r&r!!! Thanx!! :A/N


End file.
